Amanda and Kurt Forever
by Zanzibar1
Summary: This is based after "The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" episode. Amanda wants Kurt to meet her parents again, but this time, they are going to come clean with the fact that they have been dating without Amanda's parents permission. Please Review!


_Author's Note: This starts after the episode "The Toad, the witch, and the wardrobe" Just wanted to let you all know. This starts three months after Kurt meets Amanda's parents. Enjoy!_

"Kurt, I don't know how to put this in a gentle way, but I want to show my parents who you really are from the beginning and start again," Amanda confessed.

Kurt grimaced and hugged himself, "I don't know Amanda. Ze last time didn't turn out to vell."

"I know, but I want to try once more before we give up," she explained.

"Vell, I suppose, but only if zey are ready for the true me," Kurt replied.

"Just trust me, Kurt," she kissed him on the lips, "they're ready to figure out just how much we truly care for one another."

Kurt still wasn't convinced, but decided to go along with it and see if they could get through to her parents a second time around. Amanda smiled at him in encouragement hoping to make him see that she really wanted this.

"I don't want to have to sneak around anymore, Kurt. In fact, let's go now, when they can't say or do anything to ban me from this until we can convince them," she suggested.

Kurt looked down, suddenly interested by a twig at his feet, "If you really vant to Amanda, then let's get zis over vith."

"Let's go then," Amanda said happily taking his arm and pulling him away from the park towards her house.

**

* * *

**

Kurt was feeling misgivings by the time they got there and wasn't all too sure that he was ready for this. He'd already been turned down by them once. What would they do when they found out that he and Amanda had kept seeing each other even when they had specifically told Amanda to never see him again.

"Amanda, are you sure about zis?" he asked once more.

Amanda turned to him and smiled, "Relax, everything will be fine and what's the worst they could do at this point?"

"I'm just not sure zey vill accept me anymore zan zey did zree months ago," he replied dreading what they would do.

"Come on Kurt. Please, let's just try and see if we can get this to work. If so, maybe we can try dinner at my place again. This time without any secrets to hide," Amanda replied.

Kurt thought for a moment and then nodded, "Alright, but seriously, if zis doesn't work, don't say I didn't tell you so."

Amanda led the way up the porch steps and unlocked the door opening it and stepping back to let Kurt inside before calling, "Hi Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Good evening Sweetheart! We're in the kitchen," her Mom replied.

Kurt looked fearfully at the kitchen door, "Amanda?"

"Yeah Kurt?" she answered.

"Are you absolutely positive you vant to do zis?"

She nodded, "But first, turn off your watch. Remember we want them to see the real you," and proceeded to pull him to the kitchen pulling him through with her.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet," she hesitated, "Kurt."

The parents looked up and both had venomous glares on their faces aimed at Kurt.

"Hello, I hope I'm not intruding," he said nervously.

Amanda took matters into her own hands, "Mom, Dad, I know you don't care for Kurt, but that won't change my feelings that I have towards him. We're dating and before you throw a fit, it was my idea to continue dating even when you had banned me from doing so. I don't care what you want anymore! He's my boyfriend now, so get over it! He's done nothing wrong what so ever to cause this hatred from you. Sure someone attacked him while in our house. That's not his fault! It's the fault of the other guy and so I would like to ask you once more if it is okay to date Kurt even though I don't really care what your answer is either way anymore."

Both parents were stunned and they moved their mouths, but no words came out. Kurt was watching Amanda and was amazed by how far she would go in order to go with her feelings.

"Amanda I…I don't vant to come between you and your family," Kurt protested.

"No Kurt, it's okay. They need to realize that I love you and if they can't handle that, then I'm outta here."

Kurt tried to answer but there was a lump in his throat that wouldn't let the words pass.

"Well?" Amanda asked impatiently.

Her parents were both still stunned by her little speech a moment ago and were unsure of what to say. Finally her Dad was able to find something to say.

"Honey, we're sorry. We were wrong to ban you from seeing Kurt again. I think we can both see now that Kurt really is a good boy and that we judged him by his appearance. Kurt I'm…we're sorry for that. Can we make amends?"

Kurt looked up astonished, "Uh…zure…uh I… Ja! Zat vould be great!"

"Then it's settled, but young lady I don't ever want to hear you talk to us like that again!" he scolded Amanda.

"Sure thing Dad."

Amanda pulled Kurt into the extra seat at the table and she sat next to him. Her parents brought an extra plate and silverware out for Kurt and they enjoyed a lovely dinner and go to know Kurt very well by the end.

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I didn't know if there was one of these out and I decided I just had to write something on this pairing and i know it's short. I thought was so cute and when I saw the episode mentioned above I just had to write it like this. I hope you all enjoyed it and please Review!_


End file.
